Thirteen Chronicles of Twelve
by Sofricus Aurora Zakuro
Summary: Thirteen short love stories featuring Larxene and the rest of the Organization, including herself. No yuriyaoi.
1. Return

Thirteen Chronicles of Twelve

By Sofri

**A/N: **OK, I know you guys realized I haven't updated in like forever, and it's because I've been working on a big project, which I present to you now: Thirteen Chronicles of Twelve. These are a set of 13 stories featuring Larxene with every other member of the Organization, including herself (NO yuri). Some are short, some longer, some angsty, some funny, some fluffy…it's a mix

**Disclaimer: **I'm gonna say it once: Don't own KH, don't own Organization XIII.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RETURN: LARXENE/XEMNAS

One day, Marluxia came to me and asked if I would ally with him to break free from this place. That night, I went to _him _and told of the Graceful One's offer. He thanked me for the information, and I lay in his arms and he told me to come again. And I did.

The next day, Marluxia outlined his plan in detail and what parts I would play. That night, I returned to _him _and recited the plans as though I were in a trance. And maybe I was.

The third day, Marluxia set the plan in motion. That night, I returned to _him _and he told me how to foil the plan and told me to lay in his arms. And I did.

The fourth day, Marluxia found out. He called me "traitor" and "betrayer" and I wished to break free and beg for his forgiveness. But that night, I returned to _him _and he told me not to be ashamed, and that he was the only ruler in my sick and twisted little world. And I listened.

The fifth day, Marluxia gave me another chance. We ran and ran until they found us and brought us back. That night, I returned to _him _and he punished me, and bade me take my punishment. And I took it.

The sixth day, he had Marluxia killed. I went out to mourn at his grave, but Nobodies cannot cry, so I did not cry. And that night I returned to _him _and he kissed me and held me and then ran me through with his sword. And told me I should have known all along, as I lay in his arms, that he would grow tired of me someday.

And maybe I did.


	2. Don't

DON'T: LARXENE/XIGBAR

"Sometimes I think you'd fight even if you didn't have a mission, even if you didn't want a heart. Do you enjoy it?" Larxene remarked.

The Freeshooter grinned. "What else is there for a Nobody to enjoy if we don't have emotions? Most other activities require feeling."

She fingered a kunai thoughtfully, knowing she shouldn't pursue the matter further. If Nobodies could feel fear, the grizzled, eyepatch-wearing gun-shooting Xigbar would have intimidated her. But she'd seen the expression on his face when he fought…the nearest to _joy _she'd ever seen, and she had to ask. "If you got a heart, you probably wouldn't be able to enjoy it anymore. You'd be too…" the Nymph tried to recall the unfamiliar emotion word. "…repulsed…by the killing."

Xigbar nodded. "That's why I enjoy it. That way, the fighting won't have been in vain if we succeed and find out a heart's something we don't want after all."

"Strangely philosophical. Vexen would be proud."

Two smiled slightly, but kept his voice serious. "Keep yourself safe in the battles, dear. I may not possess emotion…but a dead Twelve is something I definitely _don't _want." Seemingly absentmindedly, he patted Larxene on the head before picking up his gun-arrows and stalking off toward the battlefield.


	3. Blowaway

BLOWAWAY: LARXENE/XALDIN

the wind was always blowing him away…

Blonde hair green eyes black hair black eyes wind thunder air lightning…at that point they weren't the Savage Nymph and the Whirlwind Lancer, the were Larxene and Xaldin and Larxene and Xaldin and just themselves…

They didn't have hearts so they didn't really feel anything but they _told _themselves they felt and maybe it was enough. Maybe it wasn't enough. Xemnas said it wasn't. Axel said it was. And them their brains were just too caught up in the wind thunder lightning air to really care.

And together, Larxene and Xaldin in the corridors of Castle Oblivion the wide darkness of the World that Never Was. It was just a whirlwind romance, a momentary flash of lightning for when wind and thunder meet it can only end in Storm…

the wind was always blowing them both away…


	4. Library

LIBRARY: LARXENE/VEXEN

Sadist, perusing the library for a copy of _Marquis de Sade, _her sworn Bible.

Scholar, pacing the library corridors rethinking his latest hypothesis.

Sadist, encountering the scholar and remarking bitterly upon the fact.

Scholar, merely smiling and requesting if he could return to his "secret" research.

Sadist, pretending indifference while her curiosity is aroused.

Scholar, itching to share his knowledge but too shy to do so.

Sadist, admitting that the book could wait a few more hours.

Scholar, replying that he was ahead of schedule on his research anyway.

Sadist, allowing the couch to take the weight of her slim body.

Scholar, perching on the edge as far away from her as the space allows.

Sadist, uninterested on the surface but listening intently.

Scholar, gaining courage as she does not interrupt.

Sadist, settling farther back into the sofa, allowing her body the slightest relaxation.

Scholar, inching closer by the second as he grows comfortable.

Sadist, allowing her silky black cloak to slide to the floor.

Scholar, pushing the door closed before turning to her with a certain smile.

Sadist, praying nobody will come to the library anytime soon.

Scholar, praying nobody will come to the library anytime soon.


	5. Cracking

CRACKING: LARXENE/LEXAEUS

Axel: "Do you know where she is?"

Zexion: "No. Do you know where he is?"

Axel: "No. I've been looking all day for her."

Zexion: "I've been looking all day for him."

Axel: "I've searched throughout the castle."

Zexion: "Same here."

Axel: "She's late for a meeting with Marluxia."

Zexion: "He's late for a meeting with Vexen."

Axel: "Did Superior send her on a mission?"

Zexion: "No. He didn't send him on one either."

Axel: "Footsteps. Someone's coming."

Zexion: "Oh, it's only you."

Demyx: "Hello."

Axel: "Have you seen her?"

Zexion: "Have you seen him?"

Demyx: "Are you kidding? You two don't know?"

Axel: "Know what?"

Zexion: "Obviously we don't."

Demyx: "Well…I can't say."

Axel: "Come on. Tell us?"

Zexion: "Please…"

Demyx: "Okay, fine. The lightning is cracking the earth's hard shell. Happy now?"

Axel: "So…you mean they're…"

Zexion: "You've got to be kidding."

Demyx: "I'm not."

Axel: "Shhh! Here they come!"

Larxene: "Hey guys. What's with the shocked expressions?"

Axel: "He said you were…you were…"

Zexion: "Kind of…an item."

Lexaeus: "An item? Um…what?"

Axel: "He said the lightning is cracking the earth's hard shell."

Demyx: "Hey! Listen! I didn't mean they were an item!"

Zexion: "Then what did you mean?"

Larxene: "We were planting a garden as a surprise present for Marluxia."

Lexaeus: "She was using her lightning powers to soften the soil."

Axel + Zexion: "Oh…"


	6. Seven Sins

SEVEN SINS: LARXENE/ZEXION

**HAIR**

His hair was his Pride, his one vanity the way he let it hang over one eye. He supposed it gave him a mysterious air. She sure seemed to agree. Her hair was straight, pointy, like the lightning she loved. It was what had first attracted him to her, the part of her that drew his eyes as she stalked down the castle corridors. It was also the first part of her that he touched.

**ELEMENTS**

He'd always been told never to stand outside during a storm, but her storm was different. The real lightning was nothing to the lightning in her eyes, the real rain nothing to the rain on her cheeks, the real thunder nothing to her yells. Just as he was too secretive, she was too open, too ready to show him her Anger.

**THORNS**

He'd been Envious of Marluxia, certain that he was hers. So there had been the thorns…pain, blood, the Graceful One's screams. And maybe there'd been remorse when he'd found out it wasn't true…but then again maybe there hadn't been.

**HANDS**

Her hands he'd wanted for his own. He'd wanted to sheathe them in gloves so that none could share the blessed soft skin that was finally his own. She'd laughed and said that her hands were his alone, there was no reason for his Greed, but…he still wanted to keep them safe.

**ABSENCE**

He hadn't come to meals for a week, once he realized that was the only place he saw her. He'd closeted himself in his rooms. He didn't need food, anyway, he was no Glutton. But once he found out she'd missed his presence at mealtimes, he'd realized his own stupidity…

**DREAMS**

Superior said Nobodies couldn't dream. He was wrong. The Cloaked Schemer dreamed, the dreams of her. For a long time he couldn't remember them, but later he realized that they reflected nothing of his feelings to her, they were merely base Lust, and he hadn't dreamed again.

**SILENCE**

Later he realized that he'd been nearly too late to talk to her. His fear, his laziness, his Sloth, whatever it had been that prevented him from telling her the truth, was nearly deadly. For she'd been about to leave forever…it was only nearly losing her that gave him the strength to speak at last…


	7. Meaningless

MEANINGLESS: LARXENE/SAÏX

Twelve,

It feels strange, writing a letter to a dead person, but it's the only way I can think of communicating with you. I've entrusted it to Three, as he is to face the Keyblade Master tomorrow, and promises, if he dies, he will carry it to you.

How meaningless those numbers seem now! One still insists on calling us Organization Thirteen, though many are dead. Four, Five, and Six are all gone, three in a row. Eleven was killed the same day as you. Nine defeated in a valiant stand. Thirteen met his true self. Eight mutinied out of grief for his lost friend. Three will be gone tomorrow. Now there is only Two, Ten, and myself….and One, trying to hold onto the shards of our once great Organization.

But this letter too will be meaningless, if I don't pen the words I never said in life. Twelve, we rarely spoke. You were always just a number to me…yes, it pains me to write this, but for years you were just a number, a _meaningless _number. Meaningless as my life. But from the moment I saw you, there was meaning. I cannot say I felt—how many times has One told me that we cannot feel?—more that I _sensed, _you and I were linked on some level. We spoke but a few words in the time we were both in the Organization, yet you carried me through. I would have been packing my bags with Eight if it hadn't been for your memory. You were my meaning, Twelve. Rest in peace, and I will probably be joining you soon. One isn't sane anymore, and he's sending us all off to our deaths. So just wait a little longer, Twelve, and I'll be there with you.

Sincerely,

_Seven_


	8. Isn't That What

ISN'T THAT WHAT: LARXENE/AXEL

Two chakran sliced through the morning sunlight, gleaming silver and red. A pair of wickedly-sharp kunai attempted to counter. Two cloaked figures dueled in the yard of Castle Oblivion.

The kunai slipped, sending the shorter figure tumbling to the ground. The taller figure put one foot lightly on the fallen one's chest, not enough to crush their windpipe but enough that pressure was felt.

He slipped off the encroaching black hood, revealing messy, flame-red hair and piercing green eyes. "Isn't that what the Somebodies call a defeat?" he teased.

The shorter figure growled, but remained laying on the ground. She shook off her own hood and growled at him. "Oh, you got me this time, Axel," she replied grudgingly.

As Axel preened, relishing in his victory, Larxene maneuvered her kunai up to his ankle and stabbed sharply. He cried out and stumbled, while the female jumped cat-agile to her feet. A second later, the kunai was at the redhead's throat.

Larxene smirked. "Isn't that what the Somebodies call a comeback?"

Instead of retorting, Axel sank to the ground, sighing as though exhausted. The blonde Nobody could tell something was wrong. "You OK, Axel?" she asked.

"Why do we always compare our actions to the Somebodies?" he asked. "I wish, just for once, we didn't have to be inferior to them because we're only half."

Larxene sighed and seated herself beside him. "Axel, it's because…." Larxene paused. "Well, I don't know why, but Superior says it's because they have feelings, which makes us inferior."

The Flurry of Dancing Flames exhaled in a gusty sigh. "And do you believe what Superior says?"

The Savage Nymph frowned a little. "Well…the others do. I mean, the whole rest of the Organization."

Axel smirked. "Isn't that what they call peer pressure?"

Larxene noted that he'd said "they" instead of "the Somebodies". She chose to ignore that, however, as she posed another question. "Do _you _believe him, Axel?"

To her surprise, Eight shook his head vehemently. "No. I don't believe we don't have feelings. Because…this might seem crazy, Larxene, but I've felt. Only once, but that feeling was enough to make me want to go against Superior."

The Nymph blinked. "Isn't that what they call a rebellion?"

The Flurry nodded. "But Larxene, it was so amazing. The feeling came…when I was around you. Yes, you. When I saw you after you took down the Keyblade Master, that one time, and barely escaped with your life. You were dirty and tired and wounded, and…I _felt_. I felt like I wanted to go bash Superior's face in for making you do that, and I felt like I wanted to go to you and stand by you until you were better and I felt…darn it, Larxene, I felt! Me, a Nobody, felt! And the feelings were because…because of you."

Larxene didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to, because Axel kissed her. She couldn't decide whether to pull away or return it (and something strangely akin to the _feeling _he'd just described told her not to) and before she could make up her mind he abruptly stood up, turned around, and walked away.

He paused at the edge of the castle yard and looked back, just once. Just long enough for him to ask her one question.

"Larxene, isn't that what they call a confession of my undying love for you?"


	9. Lyrics

LYRICS: LARXENE/DEMYX

_To My Savage Nymph_

I'm supposed to be the musically gifted one

but these lyrics took ages to write

I guess this is what I want to say

before tomorrow's big fight.

The boy called Sora might end my life

and before he does I want to say

I want you to have these lyrics

and maybe you'll hide them away?

I'm not too smart, I'm not too strong

or at all fit to be your knight

but this wanting to protect you

it just seems totally right.

I'm not really sure what these lyrics

are trying to say or to show

but I'd really like if you kept them

with you wherever you go.

And with this little scrap of paper

maybe I'll come to your mind

And maybe, just maybe, just maybe

it will turn out someday that you find

You miss me, cuz I know I will

Be missing you from wherever I am

So I want you to have these lyrics

And know that this last part doesn't rhyme.

(Cause I couldn't think of one, you know?)

_Demyx _


	10. Probability

PROBABILITY: LARXENE/LUXORD

"I fold." The Savage Nymph growled angrily. "For the twenty-third time."

The blonde male sitting across from her smirked. "I can see you're frustrated."

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Noooooooo…not at all," she replied, using the sarcasm that had become her trademark.

Luxord grinned. "Well, you _did _agree to play poker against the Gambler of Fate…sort of stupid, don't you think."

She bristled. She hated being called stupid. "I was _bored_!"

"Well, I have something that might ease your boredom."

"Not Go Fish!"

"No, actually. I can calculate the probability of anything, absolutely anything. Part of my Gambler skills. Ask me the probability of something, anything, and I'll guess it. You can check on any Web site you want." Luxord told her.

"OK," Larxene replied, booting up the computer (Xemnas had just issued laptops to the entire Organization). "Um…" she stalled, trying to think of something really radical. "Probability that I will be killed by a Heartless in the next five minutes."

"One in seventy-three trillion, four hundred million, eight thousand and two."

She checked the website she'd pulled up…and her jaw dropped. "Correct. Probability that Zexion isn't actually emo."

"One in two thousand, seven hundred and eighty-three."

"Right again." Darn, he was good. Larxene's sadistic brain quickly revved into hyper-speed-mode as she tried to think of some probability Luxord _couldn't _calculate. And, let's just say the results produced by aforementioned sadistic brain were _interesting. _

"Probability of a rabbit being murdered by a toothpick in Hollow Bastion in the next seven point five minutes."

"One in seven quadrillion, eighty-five million, one hundred sixteen."

"Probability of Sora impaling himself on his own keyblade someday."

"One in eight hundred."

"Probability of Xemnas's boxers being decorated in fluffy unicorns."

"One in one."

"Disturbing…"

Her brain still reeling from the Gambler's last revelation, the Nymph growled. Dare she ask the question that had been flitting in her mind since the beginning of the encounter. If anything would stump him…this would.

"Probability that you have a crush on someone in this Organization?" She didn't even think of how disgusted she could be if she found out _who_.

But the Gambler didn't answer. Instead, he leaned in, stealing a swift kiss before replying.

"One in one, love, one in one."


	11. Intoxication

INTOXICATED: LARXENE/MARLUXIA

In summer, the perfumes of some flowers are enough to intoxicate even the most strong of senses.

It had not been difficult.

"Maaaaaarly…" She leaned against me, and I held her, and she didn't pull away. It was heaven, heaven heady with the odors of flowers I had cultivated from seeds.

She doesn't even know she's intoxicated. She giggles, kisses me. I kiss back, loving the fact that I have no morals, so I don't feel bad about using deception to get at her.

"Love ya, Marly," she says, forgetting her lack of heart. I play along. "Love you too, Larxy." I stroke her electric blonde hair while she tangles her hands in my pink hair. She always said my hair was girly. Now she loves it.

She kisses me again, kisses me like it's the last thing she'll do. I swing her around and lay her on the ground among the insidious perfumes, anything to prolong this bliss.

But finally, she kisses me one last time, mutters. "Night, love." I reply in kind and pick her up and carry the beautiful girl to her room. The garden would be too obvious.

And in the morning, there's anger, and accusations, and lightning all around. But I cherish my moment in heaven with her, taking the zaps without a flinch. Because it was worth it.

She is truly intoxicating…


	12. Survival

SURVIVAL: LARXENE/HERSELF

"She's going to _kill _us when she finds out," Demyx whined, as he peered down the hallway, making sure they went unobserved.

"So what?" Axel replied. "You know you always wanted to sneak into Larxene's room and see what was there…maybe find hints of who she likes."

Demyx blushed, and the redhead knew he'd struck gold. "So come on!" The redhead pushed open the door into XII's bedroom and tiptoed inside. The Melodious Nocturne followed his friend, casting anxious glances behind him every third step or so.

The room was as they expected: neat and clean, decorated in black and containing yellow, bed, dresser, mirror, bookshelf, and several dartboards pierced through by well-aimed kunai. Just a standard Organization room, at first glance.

But VIII wasn't fooled. His green eyes glanced quickly around, and quickly noticed a few things that seemed…odd. A book lay open on the dresser—it was _The Myth of Narcissus. _A few framed photographs stood propped up on the nightstand—but they were of Larxene herself. And the mirror…it could only mean one thing..

"Axel, Axel, why are there lipstick marks on Larxene's mirror?" IX questioned his friend.

"Demyx…I would never have guessed this myself, but Larxene is…"

A third voice, icy and flat, replied from behind the pair. "Larxene is a narcissist. She loves herself."

The trespassers whipped around, shock appearing on their faces. "L…lar…" Axel stuttered.

The Savage Nymph grinned madly. "How else do you think I survived in an organization of twelve men and one me, huh?" she asked. "But I can't have you slipping my little secret to Superior, can I, _room invaders_?"

(An Hour Later)

"Make it stop…make it stop…" Demyx screamed as he was flung against the ground yet again. "Larxene, please, we won't tell…"

Axel, unlike his blonde companion, had not resorted to begging. "Nice…idea…" he gasped as a shock made his hair stand up even further. "Never would have thought…to lock us in a small metal-walled bathroom…with a ball of lightning…"

The Savage Nymph grinned from the other side of the glass door. "I know. I thought it up myself. I'm just so brilliant, aren't I?" She turned to the mirror behind her and pressed her lips against it, leaving another brilliant red lipstick mark beside the hundreds of others.


	13. Candy Hearts

CANDY HEARTS: LARXENE/ROXAS

On Valentine's Day, he brought me candy hearts and a red-paper card, but I knew they were not for me. He smiled a goofy grin and told me he loved me and that I was beautiful and my heart swelled with joy but I knew it could not be, for the words were not for me. I adopted indifference and frowned and said it wouldn't work and suggested he go visit the Memory Witch. I saw his eyes light up at my suggestion and the speed at which he scampered off and I sat down and cried because I loved him, and had loved him for years, but it couldn't be…

…because deep in the darkness where my heart had once been, I knew those candy hearts were not really for me…


End file.
